1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire retardant composition that is water soluble for use with absorbent materials, and in particular, to an improved fire retardant composition that can be used with blankets or other fibrous cloth or paper materials that can be sprayed on or soaked for absorption into the fibers using a chemical composition that is not considered dangerous. The composition greatly raises the combustion temperature of the underlying material to act as a fire retardant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire retardant compositions are known in the prior art. Basically, the purpose of a fire retardant is to raise the combustion temperature of a particular material and to greatly reduce the burn rate at which a fire will progress, especially in an internal environment where people may be present. Also, safety devices which may be used to put out fires can contain a fire retardant to greatly raise the ignition point or ignition temperature of the material to act as an improved device for putting out a fire.
Of equal concern in today's society is the environmental impact of toxic chemicals, even if they are suitable for use as a fire retardant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,175 issued to Shutt Sep. 18, 1979 describes fire retardant compositions for a non-caking compound that may be combined with fibers of cellulose material with a solid agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,215 issued to Green Feb. 12, 1991 shows a polymer fire retardant precipitated from an aqueous mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,611 issued to Huffman Jun. 27, 1989 describes a flame retardant composition in process suitable for textile fabrics using natural or synthetic fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,473 issued to Sobolev et al. Nov. 21, 1978 shows a flame retardant composition for cellulosic boards, particularly for hard boards, particle boards, and fiber boards.
The present invention provides for an improved fire retardant composition that can be used with fibers, either natural or synthetic, or other highly absorbant materials such as paper towels, cardboard materials, or the like, and that can be sprayed on or soaked into the fibers. The composition consists of dibasic ammonium phosphates, dibasic ammonium sulfates, ammonium biborates, and a surfactant in conjunction with a water base. Items may be sprayed, dipped, or brushed with the composition. As an example, a blanket may be made from terrycloth that is dipped or treated with the material and then dried out so that the blanket can be used as a safety device to smother a fire.